1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic apparatus and a method for binarizing image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a target object in the original image can be extracted from the background of the original image, as shown in FIG. 1B, by binarizing the original image shown in FIG. 1A. In fact, there are several degrees of pixels gray values having been changed from the target object to the background. The pixel gray values in the gradually changed region and the remaining region of the image binarized in a same standard will change shape and size of the extracted target object.